Dramione Drabbles
by DuskyPlumeria
Summary: Scenes from the epic love-hate story of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin snake, and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor lion... Oh who am I kidding? Just some Dramioneness. Because I am unfit to write real stories. Yet.
1. Betrayal

**Dramione Drabbles**

_A.N.: It's been so long! Sorry guys. But now I am back, with lots of Dramione goodness for ya'll. These first drabbles will be angsty/depressing/tragic, and will be until I can write something happy and fluffy. Enjoy! And as always, don't forget to R&R!_

Drabble # 1: Betrayal

"Why, Draco? WHY?" Hermione screamed, tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Draco simply shrugged. "Because you're nothing. You're just a bushy-haired, buck-toothed, ugly _thing_. You're just a stupid know-it-all. Because you're a Mudblood."

Hermione physically recoiled as he spat, "Do you understand, Granger? You're nothing but a Mudblood! A filthy little MUDBLOOD!"

This time, she stopped fighting. She closed her eyes and lay limp on the ground in a fetal position as tears ran freely down her face. A choked sob escaped her throat. How could he do this to her, after she had trusted him so, after she had loved him so?

Then again, said a little voice in the back of her head, she should have known. Hadn't she learned anything? She should have listened to Harry and Ron when they warned her, "Never trust a Malfoy." She should have known better than to trust this new Draco so easily. She should have suspected something odd from the very beginning – ever since that first day.

But she didn't, and that made all the difference.

Draco gazed down at her in triumph, cold hate radiating from the depths of his dark gray eyes, an equally cold sneer gracing his lips. With one final look, he turned on his heel and strode away, leaving her in a pool of grief and betrayal.


	2. Obliviate

**Dramione Drabbles**

_A.N.: By the way, these drabbles are in no specific order, and are not related in any way._

Drabble # 2: Obliviate

"Don't you understand, Hermione? This is the only way!" Draco looked at her, a pained expression on his face. "I can't let him take you from me. Please, Hermione… Please –" Draco broke down, sobbing. So soon, he moaned. Just a little while longer… why did he have to find out so soon? Why me, Father, why me?

Hermione walked up to him in slow, measured steps. Gently, she wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks and kissed his eyelids. "I'll always be yours, Draco. Always, no matter what." She smoothed the hair back from his forehead, and smiled. "I am ready."

Draco straightened, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. He raised his wand, smiling ruefully. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione's impassive face wavered for a moment, and a sad expression appeared. "In another time, another place. Whatever happens, I will find you. We will still be together."

"I love you," Draco whispered. He steadied his shaking hand, and did it.

_"Obliviate."_


	3. Choice

**Dramione Drabbles**

Drabble # 3: Choice

"There is only one way, Granger. I have to do it." Draco set his jaw as Hermione gaped at him, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

When she finally found her voice, she said, "How – how can you even think that? You don't have to, Malfoy! You can just go to Dumbledore! He'll protect you, he'll save you. You won't be in danger anymore, Malfoy, you –" Hermione stopped when she saw the look of blazing hatred on his face.

"You think that _Dumbledore_ can help? You really think that old fool can outwit the Dark Lord?" Draco sneered. His voice suddenly became dangerously quiet. "You know nothing, Granger. To think that Dumbledore could help – ha!"

"It's true!" Hermione nodded vehemently. "Just go to the Order, and –"

"Shut up, Granger. I have no choice, and that's that." Draco stared at her coldly, daring her to say anything again.

Hermione was surprised to feel tears pricking at her eyes. She gazed into the bottomless depths of his eyes and whispered, "There's always another way. You'll always have another choice."

And with that, she turned and left him there, lost in thought.


	4. Gone

**Dramione Drabbles**

_A.N: I really hope you like this one, guys. It's the absolutely saddest, most depressing thing I've ever written. I felt like crying when I finished it! Plus, I've never written anything this tragic. I sincerely hope my efforts were worth it… :)_

Drabble # 4: Gone

Hermione stepped carefully around the bodies, fighting the tears threatening to escape. So much destruction, so much death. It was everywhere, even pervading the air, a heavy curtain weighing down on everything and everyone. The few remaining survivors, like her, were looking through the mess, trying to find their loved ones and pick up the pieces left behind by the war.

Hermione's gaze swept across the Great Hall, searching for him. She began to panic, and bile rose in her throat as her mind began to conjure up gruesome thoughts of what may have happened to him. Swallowing her fear and shaking her head clear of those horrific images, she kept searching.

Suddenly, she glimpsed a flash of silvery-blonde. Her heart beat faster. Could it be- ? No, she didn't want to think it. It couldn't be! It wasn't… was it?

She walked faster, broke out into a run, and fell on her knees beside him. Gently pulling him out from under Colin Creevey's body, she cradled his head in her arms and sobbed.

Now, she couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely down her face. It was true. He was dead. Draco was dead. Never again would she see his cute, cocky smirk. Never again would she feel his strong arms around her. Never again would she feel that comforting warmth emanating from his body. Never again would she see those mesmerizing gray eyes, shining with the love he had for her, and only her.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed in anguish. The gaping emptiness in her heart was almost too much to bear. "Draco, Draco, no…" She sobbed. "Don't leave me, Draco, don't leave me, no no no, don't leave…"

But it was too late. He was gone forever.


	5. Gone Revised or Dramione  the Battle

**Dramione Drabbles**

_A.N: This is a reworked version of Drabble #4 that my friends, after reading, decided to add onto. I, finding the whole situation absolutely hilarious, decided to post it this way as well. Hope you like this as much as I did! xD_

Hermione stepped carefully around the bodies, fighting the tears threatening to escape. So much destruction, so much death. It was everywhere, even pervading the air, a heavy curtain weighing down on everything and everyone. The few remaining survivors, like her, were looking through the mess, trying to find their loved ones and pick up the pieces left behind by the war.

Hermione's gaze swept across the Great Hall, searching for him. She began to panic, and bile rose in her throat as her mind began to conjure up gruesome thoughts of what may have happened to him. Swallowing her fear and shaking her head clear of those horrific images, she kept searching.

Suddenly, she glimpsed a flash of silvery-blonde. Her heart beat faster. Could it be- ? No, she didn't want to think it. It couldn't be! It wasn't… was it?

She walked faster, broke out into a run, and fell on her knees beside him. Gently pulling him out from under Colin Creevey's body, she cradled his head in her arms and sobbed.

Now, she couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely down her face. It was true. He was dead. Draco was dead. Never again would she see his cute, cocky smirk. Never again would she feel his strong arms around her. Never again would she feel that comforting warmth emanating from his body. Never again would she see those mesmerizing gray eyes, shining with the love he had for her, and only her.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed in anguish. The gaping emptiness in her heart was almost too much to bear. "Draco, Draco, no…" She sobbed. "Don't leave me, Draco, don't leave me, no no no, don't leave…"

But it was too late. He was gone forever.

Then he shivered in her arms and she looked down. His chest was slowly heaving and color was returning to his cheeks. "Draco?" said Hermione in disbelief, hoping against hope that…

"Hermione?" he whispered, and she felt her heart thump faster than ever before. She bent close to listen.

"I… never… loved… you. It was… just… a joke."

As she stared, he sat up and slapped her across the face.

"payback," he said, as he strutted off to engage in a gigantic PDA with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was totally crushed and tossed herself over the cliff.

Slowly, her eyes opened. Ginny was leaning over her, concern on her visage. A hot tear lay silent on her cheek. A dim light filled the room. A dream. Never again would such nightmares fill her mind. Draco was still forever hers.

"You were screaming things," said Ginny. "Stuff about Draco, and 'don't go.'"

"Where is he? Where is he?" shrieked Hermione.

"Right now, partying it up with Pansy Parkinson. Last I heard, he was screaming, 'She's so hot! I will love her forever and ever! I never loved Hermione Granger and I will never, EVER be hers! All those Dramione stories are LIES!'"

Hermione slumped back into unconsciousness.

"But I'll ALWAYS love you," declared Ron and Krum in unison.

"Back off! She's MINE! I'm the ultimate sexy beast!" said Neville, and he proceeded to defenestrate them both out the window.

Just then, the door opened and in came Draco.

"What's going on?"

"A lover's spat," giggled Ginny.

"Lovers? Plural? WTB?"

Hermione awoke and saw her love, god and idol.

"DRACO!"

"Sweet, darling Hermione!" They embraced, and loved each other forevermore.

THE REAL END.


	6. Reflections

**Dramione Drabbles**

_A.N: This is for all the Dramione fans out there, in honor of today. Happy Dramione Day everybody! 3_

Drabble # 6: Reflections

A gentle breeze floated across the lake, causing ripples to form in the water. The moonlight reflected off the surface and the soft sound of water lapping at the shore created a tranquil atmosphere.

It was here that Hermione chose to be when sleep escaped her. Every time she woke up sweating in her bed with the sheets tangled and horrible images of the War freshly imprinted in her mind, she slipped out of her Head dorm and came to sit by the lake. For some reason, she found the chill of the air and the surrounding silence calming, and even comforting.

But tonight, she felt that something was different. It was as if… somebody was watching her.

She turned to see Draco Malfoy, of all people, staring at her with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his countenance. His eyes widened, and his lips parted as he asked hoarsely, "What are you doing here, Granger?"

"I could ask you the same, Malfoy," said Hermione warily.

Draco sighed heavily, his shoulders going limp. "I… I can't fall asleep, so I come here. Every night. It helps me forget…" he trailed off.

"Forget what?" Hermione pressed. When he shook his head and pressed his lips tightly closed, she huffed. "Tell me, Malfoy! You can't keep it hidden forever."

Draco looked at her with such anger and hatred that Hermione involuntarily took a step back. "NO! You'll never understand. Just –" his voice faltered, and he turned away, looking out across the lake.

Hermione sighed, her own nightmares forgotten. She stepped up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, saying gently, "Try me." When he still didn't respond, she whispered, "Draco, please…"

He turned, and she was surprised to see tears glistening in his eyes. Her heart went out to him, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

Draco stiffened, staying still for a few moments, but eventually he relaxed and slowly put his arms around her, reciprocating the hug.

Hermione rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as he buried his face in her hair, crying silently.

How long they both stood there, embracing each other, neither knew. Hermione only let go when Draco's sobs subsided. She awkwardly straightened her robes, neither of them making eye contact with the other. She was just about to leave when she heard him say, "Hermione."

She turned back. "Yes?" she breathed.

"Thank you."

Hermione looked up at him, and their eyes met. She could see that he meant more than that, he wanted to say something else, but he couldn't. And she understood.

"No problem, Draco," smiling slightly as she said his name for the first time.

His eyes searched hers one last time. Once he was satisfied, he nodded and turned, sauntering back to the castle.

Hermione stared after him. Long after he disappeared from sight, she whispered into the night, "I love you."

And with that, she walked away towards the lights of Hogwarts.


End file.
